


When Spring Comes

by fluffypurry



Series: Kimchi Family [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Married Life, Parenthood, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Working abroad, i inteded to write angst but why is this becoming fluff, lil bit smut at the end of the story, missing person, sunwoo is baby, taking care of sunwoo, they're so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 15:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21278804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffypurry/pseuds/fluffypurry
Summary: It's been 3 months since Younghoon work abroad. Changmin took care of their 5 years old baby, Sunwoo- by himself. It's tiring, but his days are always lovely. Still, they just can't help but to miss Younghoon.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Series: Kimchi Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682881
Kudos: 84





	When Spring Comes

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure whether to rate this as mature or explicit, but i think it's more of mature?? This story is 5/6 fluff so don't worry and you can skip the 18+ part if you're uncomfortable
> 
> Happy reading :D

Changmin woke up out of the blue this morning. It’s not even morning, the sun hadn’t rise yet. In the darkness of the bedroom, Changmin panted as he open his eyes. He’s sweating badly from the nightmare. He glanced at the side of the bed, just to found it’s empty.

No one’s there.

Changmin quickly turned the bed lamp on as he sat on the bed. He put his hand on his chest, hoping his heart would calm down. His hair was also wet from the sweat, Changmin brush them with his hand.

He needed a while until he finally calmed down. Changmin got off the bed when he saw the clock. It's almost 6pm. Of course he can’t sleep or else he’ll mess up his schedule for the day.

Changmin yawned. His big shirt is almost falling from his tiny shoulder. He got off from the bed and walked slowly towards the door. The first thing he do in the morning is to boil water to make a cup of coffee.

“For one cup only,” Changmin filled the kettle while whispering those words.

He left his water to be boiled in the kitchen. He went back to the bedroom, making up the bed is the second thing he’d do in the morning. Changmin folded his blanket neatly. His hand is busy stacking two pillows and other extra pillows back to their place.

When Changmin is back to the kitchen, the water is boiled and ready to be poured onto his coffee cup. He turned the TV on to make the house not so quiet. Changmin sipped his coffee slowly, carefully so he won’t burn his tongue. His eyes focused on the CF that’s showing popular idols nowadays.

His coffee cup is empty after he sipped it for the nth times. Changmin went to the kitchen to put it on the sink. He blinked his eyes few times to make sure he's fully conscious before opening the fridge.

“Three eggs, carrot, onion, spring onion...” Changmin counted all the ingredients he need to make an omelette. He put those on the counter, he needed to squat down to take a carton of milk. He only need a small amount of milk though. He then closed the fridge and proceed to scan the shelves to find salt and pepper.

Sound of door opened made Changmin turned his head. Little footsteps could be heard, eventually it gets louder as time pass. A smile formed on Changmin’s lips as he saw who came into the kitchen. He kneeled down and opened his arms, welcoming his son that tumbled upon him.

Changmin then carried his son that still looked sleepy, his drowsy eyes are staring at the ingredients of omelette on the counter. He asked with his adorable voice, “Appa, what are you doing?”

“I’m going to make rolled egg for us,” Changmin looked at the five years old child in his arms and wipe trails of drool that probably were imprinted when he was asleep. “Sunwoo, it’s rare for you to wake up this morning? What’s wrong?”

“Um, I wanna pee...”

Changmin laughed, “Then you should go to the bathroom, you can do it by yourself right?”

“I can’t turn the lights on, the switch is too high, Appa...” Sunwoo shook his head and pout. His puckered lips make him thousands cuter than he already is.

“Oh right,” Changmin glanced at Sunwoo. “Okay, I'll turn them for you.”

Changmin carried Sunwoo to the bathroom, leaving all the ingredients on the counter. He turned the light on and put Sunwoo down. Sunwoo ran with his little legs. Changmin waited for Sunwoo to finish since Sunwoo can’t turn the light off. He wonders, maybe he should buy a stool for Sunwoo to step on so he could reach the light switch.

“Hehe,” Sunwoo walked out the bathroom with a wide smile on his face. Changmin smiled back. His son is truly sunshine, Changmin’s heart will always melt whenever he smiles or laugh. His worries are all washed away. He turned the light off. Sunwoo rubbed his eyes slowly, “Appa, can I see you cook?”

“You want to see me cook? Why?”

Changmin kneeled down as Sunwoo raised his arms, asking to be carried again. He walked to the kitchen with Sunwoo in his arm. The cute child thought for seconds before talking, “Usually, food are just magically there on the table. I don’t get how Appa makes soft rolled eggs from hard eggs? How is it possible?”

“I did magic in the kitchen,” Changmin giggled hearing his son. Sunwoo made an 'O' with his mouth, cute, just like a koi fish.

“Magic?!”

“You’ll see, but promise me you won’t touch knife and stay away from the stove?” Changmin put his nodding baby down on the counter, he lets Sunwoo sit comfortably. He make sure to put Sunwoo away from knives and other things that could hurt him. Kitchen could be dangerous for little children.

Changmin smiled at Sunwoo as he took bowls and chopsticks from the cabinets. He brought the eggs and bowl closer to Sunwoo. The child looked very curious. He’s on the age where he gets curious about anything and everything. Maybe if Changmin counted, he might have ask hundreds questions in just span of a week.

“See this egg? I'll crack it...” Changmin showed him how he cracked the egg. When it cracks, Sunwoo gasped. He was amazed. Sunwoo keeps on talking while Changmin diced the carrot, onion, and the other things.

The little boy was so happy to see Changmin pouring the mixture of egg, diced vegetables, and milk into the non-stick pan. He couldn’t see from up close though, he promised his appa to stay away from the stove. It’s hot anyway, he doesn’t dare to.

Changmin carefully rolled the egg, repeating it until the bowl is empty. The rolled egg turns out perfectly pretty. Too pretty to eat. He put it on the dining table.

Sunwoo clapped his hand, “Appa, you’re so cool!”

Changmin smiled sheepishly. It’s just a rolled egg. It’s not like he just made a top notch cooking that people could only see from five-star restaurants. It’s an egg. Literally egg with milk and vegetables. Sunwoo's claps made him shy, but well, that’s one the fun of being parents!

“Can we eat now?”

“Now?” Changmin looked at Sunwoo. “I’m okay if you want to, but you sure you don’t want to take a bath first?”

Sunwoo shook his head while saying he’s hungry. That’s why they both eat breakfast earlier than the usual. During breakfast, Changmin had to make sure his son didn’t make a big mess with his food.

Sometimes Sunwoo could be messy. He’s messy in eating, when he’s wearing clothes, or when playing. He often left his toys on the couch, on the bed, and weirdly, on the counter at the kitchen too. When that happens, Changmin would sigh before shouting to call his baby then instruct him to put them back into the rack where he stored every toys he have.

After eating, Changmin put the dishes in the sink and looked at the dining table, Sunwoo had already gone from the his seat. Probably going back to his room or at the living room to play. Changmin washed the dishes quietly.

It’s been three months.

Younghoon had left to work abroad for three months.

Changmin sighed as he put all the washed dishes on the rack. He missed Younghoon, even more these days. Younghoon would definitely help him with everything. Honestly, staying beside him already gave him so much strength.

Changmin is a writer, it’s actually a perfect job for him since he could stay at home and keep an eye on Sunwoo. But deadlines and editor asking him to hurry his writing pace sometimes felt too much. At times like that, Younghoon would be the one who took care for Sunwoo. He’d also listen to whatever Changmin wants to say, even if it’s just complaining about how stressing writing could be.

Since Younghoon suddenly had to go abroad, they can’t talk much because of the time zone. When Changmin's free, Younghoon sleeps. When Younghoon’s free, it’s Changmin's busy time. Time zone sucks. They only get to call in short time. Texting is easier, but sometimes, they need to wait hours for each other to reply.

Changmin walked to the living room and plopped down to the couch. He went silent for only god knows how long, his mind wandered until Sunwoo tugged his shirt.

“Appa!”

“Yes?”

“Shouldn’t I take a bath now?”

“Huh?” Changmin gasped, he looked at the clock. He need to bring Sunwoo to the preschool very soon. He gasped, time really flew fast when he just daydreamed. Changmin rushed as he pick Sunwoo up and bring him to the bathroom.

“I wonder when will you start bathing by yourself?”

“I did,” Sunwoo whined. “But daddy told me that I have so much to learn before bathing by myself...”

“Well!” Changmin snorted, he pinched Sunwoo’s cheek. “You still had shampoo on your hair back then, you need to learn how to make sure all of them are washed away! No wonder daddy said so!”

Sunwoo nodded though his lips are puckered. He went silent before suddenly asking, “Appa, when will daddy come home?”

Changmin looked down at his adorable baby. Sunwoo, with his round eyes, staring back at him. He could see hope in Sunwoo’s eyes. Somehow the question made him miss his husband more, “Not sure, you miss him?”

“Um hum, I really miss daddy...”

“Me too Sunwoo,” Changmin smiled softly. “Me too.”

.  
.

Changmin waved at Sunwoo who’s waving back at him before running towards his class. He looked excited meeting his friends. Changmin was worried that Sunwoo might not have friends since he’s quite shy. But seeing him now, he has so many friends and is very excited to see them.

“Ah! Sunwoo’s appa..., good morning!”

Changmin turned his head and found two little kids holding hand. Both of them bowed. Changmin smiled. Of course he knows who they are. The cute siblings, Youngjae and Hyunjoon. The one who greeted him was Youngjae, he’s a bright and cheerful kid, meanwhile Hyunjoon is a little shy. Probably the most shy kid if you compare him to Youngjae and Sunwoo. “Good morning, did your dad drop you off at gate?”

“Yes!” Youngjae exclaimed while Hyunjoon nodded quickly. They chatted a little before the little ones finally wave to Changmin and entered the same class as Sunwoo.

Changmin left the school after the school bell rang and decide to walk around a bit. He actually need to finish his writing, he’s a writer after all. Changmin chose to get some fresh air before writing.

The sun is getting hotter each minute pass. He brushed his hair off from his forehead as he thought of going home instead of continue walking. Spring has really come. Flowers are blooming and birds are chirping. The weather is getting warm each day and cherry blossom trees are eventually bloom its flowers. Changmin stared at the clear blue sky.

He wondered if Younghoon is also staring at the sky, but it’s night sky with shining stars. The American sky. Changmin cackled at his own thought.

American sky. American coffee. American oxygen. American cat. He still remembers how Younghoon laughed until his eyes water because the day before Younghoon go abroad, Changmin dumbly asked whether American cat understands English. They heard the language everyday right? To think of it, does Korean cat understands Korean? How about Japanese cat?

Changmin smiled.

He can’t wait to talk to Younghoon today.

.  
.

Changmin nervously waited for Younghoon to pick up his call. He laid on their bed and rolled repeatedly until Younghoon finally pick his phone.

“Baby! I’ve waited for you to call, I missed you!” 

“Younghoon!” Changmin quickly sit on the bed. A smile formed on his lips. His dimple shows out of happiness. “Were you about to sleep?”

“Mmm not really,” Younghoon sounded sleepy but he still talks so sweet. “I was thinking of you.”

“Stop it...” Changmin's ears red, he tried not to melt on what Younghoon said, knowing it probably was just a tease.

“Changmin!”

“Yes? Why are you shouting..., ouch my ear,” Changmin brought his phone away in reflex. He heard Younghoon’s giggle on the other line.

“Tomorrow-”

“Hm?” Changmin waited for Younghoon to continue his sentence, but his husband went silent for few seconds before he really continue while stuttering.

“Ah, um, tomorrow I'll be busy, I guess...”

“Really? So we can’t call for tomorrow? As in this evening here?” Changmin sighed before smiling. He understands. Of course he do. Younghoon is a busy man. “I’ll text you, then.”

“I can’t reply right away, you alright with that?”

Changmin's brows furrowed, that’s rare, but he nodded anyway, “Okay.”

.  
.

Changmin walked fast. It was raining hard when he had to pick up Sunwoo from his school. He brought 3 umbrellas, well, just in case. Not forgetting Sunwoo’s cute racoon raincoat, he also brought it along with the umbrellas.

There’s no thunder or lightning, it was just raining hard. He didn’t expect today will rain, or else he already put raincoat inside Sunwoo’s little school bag. He should’ve watched today’s weather forecast.

The school was almost empty when Changmin arrived. There are only few children older than Sunwoo left. He asked to one of the teacher where his son is. The teacher called Sunwoo, saying that his dad already here. Changmin waited until his little son showed up from the class and ran towards him, swinging his bag happily.

“Sunwoo, here’s your raincoat. You can wear it by yourself, right?”

“Yes!”

Changmin hand out the racoon raincoat and watched Sunwoo wore it. He smiled as he thought of how Sunwoo is a fast learner. Feeling like someone’s watching them, Changmin turned his head. He found two familiar faces that he saw this morning.

“A-ah, hello Sunwoo’s appa...” Hyunjoon was little bit surprised when Changmin looked back at him, but he managed to greet and bow to his friend's dad. It made Changmin laughed softly.

“Hi there. Are you two still waiting for your dad?”

“Umm, not sure,” Youngjae shook his head. He tapped his chin, “Dads are busy with their work, they’re probably at office right now..., we'll wait until the rain stops.”

“Really?” Changmin gasped and looked at the sky outside the window. “Looks like the rain won’t stop any soon, how about come to our house? I brought extra umbrellas... don’t hesitate, I’ll call your dad to pick you up after working.”

“Yes! Come to my house! Let’s play!”

The children’s eyes were lit up. For them, it must be like extra playing time after playing in the school. Even Hyunjoon looks excited, he smiled so wide and looked at his sibling, asking Youngjae to say yes.

“Okay!”

That’s how Changmin walked home with three little humans. He keep an eye on them since the sidewalks are slippery. Sunwoo used the raincoat and the other two umbrellas beside the one Changmin use are held by Youngjae and Hyunjoon.

It wasn’t long until they reached home. Changmin instructed them to wash their hands and feet. He then glanced at the clock and noticed it’s time to eat lunch.

“I’ll just fry something...” Changmin talked to himself and went to the kitchen. The kids are now playing in Sunwoo’s room, probably playing the new car toys Sunwoo just bought not so long ago.

The freezer is filled by frozen foods, luckily. He took a sausage pack and decide to fry them later along with eggs. He put down the sausages on the counter and continue looking in the fridge. Nothing came across his attention except the milk carton.

The rain made the house colder than the usual, he poured the milk to a pot and heat it for the kids. Changmin watched the milk carefully to make sure it doesn’t boil over. When it’s heated enough, he split it into three cups.

“Sunwoo!” Changmin shouted from the kitchen, “Come here, with Youngjae and Hyunjoon too!”

.  
.

Changmin waved to Youngjae and Hyunjoon as their dad pick them up. The sky is getting darker, he smiled at Juyeon who’s saying thank you for taking care of his kids. Parents naturally know each other, moreover when their kids are best friends. Changmin knew Juyeon for long though, they met often at the market to buy groceries.

“No problem,” Changmin shook his head. “Sunwoo is happy to play with them anyway. You must’ve been busy.”

Juyeon shrugged, “Yeah..., and Hyunjae can’t come home quickly lately. I'm the one who have to pick them up from school.” He tilted his head, “You must be busy from writing too though, Younghoon hasn’t come home?”

“It’s been so long, isn’t it?” Changmin laughed at the question. “Three months, if I’m not mistaken.”

“I bet you really miss him.”

Changmin hid his blushing cheeks from Juyeon by looking down, “I guess so...”

“Maybe I should go now...”

“Sure, sure.”

They waved at each other. After Juyeon entered the car that he parked in front of the house and quickly disappear from the sight, Changmin went inside. He peeked at Sunwoo’s room. Looks like the kids already cleaned up the mess. The toys are put back at its place, the dolls too.

The night went quick after they took a bath together. Dinner was as fast as blink of an eye and now Changmin is reading bedtime stories to Sunwoo, he sat on the edge of the bed. He tuck Sunwoo in the blanket and gently patted on his body.

“Appa...”

“Yes Sunwoo?” Changmin looked at his sleepy son.

“When will daddy come home?” Sunwoo rubbed his eyes to fight his sleepiness.

“I’m not sure, what’s wrong?”

“Appa, Youngjae and Hyunjoon...” Sunwoo yawned and his sentence cut off in the middle, “They told me that their dads always take them to picnic under cherry blossoms when spring comes. They'll eat sandwiches and play together, sometimes eat crepes or ice cream. Can we do that too?”

“That sounds fun, we can go this weekend-”

“But daddy's not home,” Sunwoo pouted and rolled on the bed. He looked away from Changmin. “I want to go, but... it should be Sunwoo, Appa, and Daddy. Three of us.”

Changmin noticed the jealousy tone in Sunwoo’s voice, but he couldn’t do much. Promises would meant nothing if it can’t be fulfilled. He only brushed his son’s smooth hair, “I hope he can come before spring ends.”

Sunwoo didn’t answer. Changmin sighed, he stood up and kissed Sunwoo’s forehead before leaving the room. Changmin went straight to his bedroom. The laptop is on the bed, he purposely put that there to write more before sleeping. At least ten pages before sleeping.

He took his phone. Changmin remembered that Younghoon will be busy, so he texted him,

‘Sunwoo misses you'

Changmin stared at the sent text and typed again.

‘I miss you, I really hope you can be home before spring ends. Let’s picnic under the cherry blossoms'

He chewed his lips.

'Three of us'

.  
.

Changmin woke up feeling fresh. He did sleep after writing 10 pages and he felt satisfied. He yawned as he fold the blanket slowly. He need time to be fully awake so he sat on the bed, blinking his eyes repeatedly and slapping his cheeks softly.

After he could open his eyes widely, he walked to the kitchen. But today, he wasn’t in the mood for coffee. Instead, he opened the fridge to take water bottles that he always kept inside. The coldness on t  
he tip of his fingers doesn’t stop him from drinking the cold water.

Changmin let out a huff after few gulps. It’ll be 7 in the morning, the sunshine shyly peeked from the window curtain. He need to wake Sunwoo up right now. Changmin put down the half empty bottle on the table. He brushed his hair from his forehead as he walk towards Sunwoo’s bedroom.

He knocked once. Twice. Nth times. Still no answer. Changmin opened the door and looked inside. Sunwoo is sleeping soundly. He’s not tucked in his cute blanket anymore. Changmin giggled, what did Sunwoo dreamt about until he somehow get into weird position every morning?

“Rise and shine sweetie,” Changmin poked Sunwoo’s cheeks. His son didn’t budge, he only rolled and let out a small whine. Changmin continued with his attacks, now kissing the boy’s forehead, cheeks, and nose. It worked, Sunwoo wake up giggling and pushing Changmin’s face from his.

“Appa, it’s too ticklish!” He giggled. Changmin smiled seeing Sunwoo wake up with a laugh. He leaned in to give a last kiss on Sunwoo’s forehead before pulling back and ruffled his baby’s hair.

“What do you want to eat for breakfast?”

“Hng,” Sunwoo puckered his lips. “Cheese toast...?”

“Ah, that reminds me, we run out of breads!” Changmin frowned and showed apologetic face. “Sorry, I'll be sure to buy breads later.”

Sunwoo said he doesn’t know what to eat. Changmin suggested to eat veggies but knowing Sunwoo, he immediately refuse. They ended up eating cereal, though Changmin is kind of worried that Sunwoo will get hungry easily later.

As usual, Changmin helped Sunwoo to bath. Today Sunwoo insisted to wear his clothes by himself, so Changmin let him be. He left Sunwoo at his own room to take his phone.

Changmin stared at his phone. No notification from Younghoon at all. His texts weren’t even read. He squinted his eyes, hoping he's wrong but no, Younghoon haven’t read his texts.

That’s weird. But again, he might be busy with his work, right? Younghoon told him so, that’s why Changmin only shrugged his shoulders and put his phone back on the table.

Changmin yawned. He was about to laid on the bed, but Sunwoo stormed into the room and announced that he’s ready, “Appa, I'm ready!”

“O-oh, okay?” Changmin stood up and reached for his jacket and cap on the clothes hanger. He looked at himself in the mirror and make sure he doesn’t look weird nor funny.

Changmin locked the front door and walk together with Sunwoo to his preschool. It’s bright outside, Changmin saw the weather forecast and it said it’ll be sunny all day, so he doesn’t need to pack raincoat for Sunwoo.

They walked side by side. Sunwoo hold his hand the entire time, he didn’t mind. Changmin squeezed the tiny hand in his gently. He loves doing that to Younghoon. His husband once told him that he felt happy getting such small but lovely gesture, he felt like Changmin do care for him. That’s why Changmin do that to Sunwoo too, hoping that Sunwoo would feel the same way as his daddy did.

Sunwoo got a little jumpy when a car passed them. Changmin noticed the car's plate, “Youngjae and Hyunjoon?”

“Um hum!” Sunwoo nodded, he then pull Changmin’s hand. Then walked faster with Changmin getting pulled by his son. “Let’s hurry, let’s hurry!”

.  
.

Changmin scratched his head. He wrote so much today and decided to stop and take a break. He stood up from his chair and stretched his muscles. Changmin went to the bathroom to wash his face, to make himself at least feeling fresh than when he write. Changmin looked at himself in the mirror.

The plaid shirt he wore looks warm and comfortable, Changmin took his glasses to complete his look. It’s time to pick Sunwoo up from the preschool. He planned to buy some breads first though, he brought his wallet and put it in his pocket.

He left after locking the front door. Changmin walked in slow pace to enjoy the weather. He wondered to himself, as he saw more than 3 three cars passed him. Maybe he should try to get driving licence too.

The store he’s heading to is not so far from Sunwoo’s preschool. He walked inside the store and realized that Sunwoo must’ve wait for him right now. He quickly took breads and some snacks for Sunwoo. At the cashier he had to wait in line, he chewed his lips as he glace to the clock on the store’s wall.

The cashier is pretty slow, when he’s done, Changmin quickly left the store and walk faster towards the preschool. He huffed and slowed down when he could saw the preschool from afar. Sunwoo must’ve waited for him while playing with others.

Changmin arrived at the gate and stepped inside, he look around. Sunwoo is always running around with his friends, but today he couldn’t find him. He scratched his head, confused.

“Excuse me...” Changmin found once of the teacher and bowed a little. Changmin never saw her before, probably a new one. The young teacher smiled to him, asking what she could do to help. Changmin , “Uh, I'm here to pick Sunwoo..., do you see him?”

“Sunwoo?” she tilted his head. “I believe he had left already minutes ago. Right, I saw him leaving and waving to his friends...”

Changmin furrowed his brows, eventually panicking after hearing that Sunwoo had left. He had left the school without him. His heart dropped to his stomach. “Huh?”

“He had left with a man...” The teacher tried to explain, she began to panic also. “I heard they’re going to the park because Sunwoo asked to buy ice cream... And oh, if I’m not mistaken..., Sunwoo called him daddy?”

Changmin froze. Sunwoo never called anyone else daddy except to..., Younghoon.

“Sir?”

“T-thank you!” Changmin dashed and left the puzzled young teacher. He ran to the nearest park, the one that Sunwoo loves to visit. Changmin panted. The plastic bag filled with breads and snacks are swinging in his hand.

The park wasn’t crowded. Changmin wiped the sweat off his jaws. He saw the familiar face sitting on the bench, laughing with the man beside him.

Sunwoo.

Changmin ran again to look closer.

Sunwoo. It’s Sunwoo.

He was a bit relieved, but then his heart beat fast as he walked closer. The person who Sunwoo always called daddy is there, joking with his five year old baby.

“Younghoon...?”

“Oh,” The man looked around and quickly stood up from the bench. He cackled seeing Changmin’s messy hair. Changmin, still wiping his sweats, he pouted to his husband. Younghoon opened his arms, “Umm, surprise!”

“How come?” Changmin tottered to Younghoon. Sunwoo watched them from the side while enjoying his sweet vanilla ice cream. When he held Younghoon’s arms, it really felt real. He was almost scared. It's too sudden.

“My job’s done there,” Younghoon pull out his handkerchief from his pocket and wiped Changmin sweaty face. “Aww, you ran from the preschool to see me?”

“Hmph, you gave me heart attack. I thought Sunwoo’s missing!” Changmin whined. He pushed Younghoon aside and sit on the bench joining Sunwoo.

“Then the surprise worked, right?”

“You scared me!” Changmin looked away. He brushed Sunwoo’s hair and sighed. “How could you be here? So you told me you’re busy when actually you’re on a plane? You came home already?”

“I took taxi from the airport to home. I think I saw you walking to the preschool, but I wasn’t sure. I came home and used my duplicate key, put my bags at the living room, and hurriedly come to Sunwoo’s preschool,” Younghoon tapped his chin as he tried to memorize. “I thought I’d met you there but no?? Where were you? I fetch Sunwoo and he asked for ice cream..., here we are.”

“I bought breads and snacks at store...”

“For me?”

“Of course not! It’s for Sunwoo.”

“This is so unromantic,” Younghoon laughed as he clap his hands. He’s amused to see Changmin’s puckered lips. Changmin crossed his arms in front of his chest. Younghoon cackled, “I imagined our meeting would be cute.”

Sunwoo laughed softly from the side watching his parents bickering at each other. Changmin tried to keep his face straight. He couldn’t though. In just seconds, he snorted and smiles, “Whatever, welcome home, Younghoon.”

.  
.

“... and they lived happily ever after,” Changmin closed the book he’s been reading to his son. He glanced at Sunwoo, he’s sleeping already at the middle of the story. Changmin kissed his forehead before turning the lamp off and heading outside to his own room.

Changmin peeked inside the room. Younghoon was so absorbed with the thing he do in his laptop that he didn’t notice Changmin standing at the door. Changmin closed the door slowly and locked the door. He sat on the bed and checked his phone.

“Um, Sunwoo...,” Changmin glanced at Younghoon.

“Yeah?” Younghoon looked at Changmin for a few second before continue staring at his laptop.

“Seems like he’s jealous with his friends. He want to go picnic when spring comes, just like his friends,” Changmin mumbled.

“Oh, you texted me about that, right?”

“Yeah, Sunwoo was kind of sulking but turns out he doesn’t sulk anymore the next day. I don’t know, do you think we should go?”

“Of course!” Younghoon laughed. “Let’s go this weekend. We can even go and make special vacation each seasons. Like, picnic, going to the beach when summer comes, um... stargazing too.”

Changmin sighed in relief hearing Younghoon. He then turned his phone off. He rolled on the bed lazily, but then he sits again.

He somehow craved for affection.

“Younghoon...” Changmin tried to get Younghoon’s attention by waving his hand in front of Younghoon’s face. Younghoon didn’t move, he only glanced at his baby and smiled.

“I need to write a report, Changmin. 20 minutes okay?”

“20 minutes is too long!” Changmin tried to sit on Younghoon’s lap, but he couldn’t slip in. Younghoon is now putting his laptop on his lap. He ended up clinging next to him and played with his hair, “I have waited for three months and I can’t bear 20 minutes.”

“Sshh,” Younghoon gave a peck on Changmin’s cheek. Hoping it could made Changmin stay still for a while. “Okay, okay, 15 minutes.”

“Hnnng...” Changmin kept whining, he leaned in to Younghoon. Planting light kisses on his cheek and even lips. Younghoon kissed him back, but his eyes are still stuck on his laptop’s screen. Changmin looked at Younghoon fondly, “I love you.”

Younghoon glanced at Changmin who kept on kissing him, his fingers are still on the keyboard, “I love you too baby.”

“I love you,” Changmin kissed Younghoon once more.

“Um hum.”

“I love you.”

“Changmin...” Younghoon groaned when Changmin slightly bit his lower lips, asking Younghoon to open his mouth so Changmin could slid his tongue inside.

“Hnggg... I just- I can’t help it...” Changmin pulled away. He looked down, looking like a sad kicked puppy. Younghoon sighed and looked at his laptop’s screen. Changmin scooted away from Younghoon. “Sorry.”

Changmin hugged his legs while watching Younghoon typing fast. By fast, he really mean it, as if Younghoon’s fingers were dancing on the keyboard. Changmin sighed, but then he almost jumped when Younghoon suddenly closed his laptop in loud sound and put it on the table beside their bed.

“You’re the one who’s asking for it,” Younghoon put away his laptop and pulled Changmin into an embrace. The bed creaked as Younghoon hugged his husband close. Changmin could feel his face getting red. Younghoon’s right, this is what he asked for.

“I miss your kisses, even thousand kisses is not enough,” Changmin responded by cupping Younghoon’s cheeks in his hand. They both leaned in, forehead touching against each other.

“Then,” Younghoon whispered, “Let’s play a game.”

Changmin started to get dizzy, it’s been so long since he got such so close with someone else. Younghoon’s breath on his skin was warm, making him shudder from excitement. “What game?”

“Count each time I kiss you,” Younghoon looked into Changmin’s eyes. He grinned a little seeing Changmin’s pupil dilating. “Stop counting and I'll stop kissing you.”

Changmin nodded quickly. His face flushed. Even his ears are now as red as tomato. He could only look at Younghoon. His hand trembled as Younghoon peck him. Changmin was taken aback until he heard Younghoon's deep voice.

“I said count.”

“One.”

Younghoon kissed him again, this time, it lasted longer than the first one.

“Two.”

Changmin couldn’t think straight as Younghoon showered him with another kisses.

“Three, four.”

Younghoon was satisfied to see Changmin’s eyes getting more and more hazy, he reached for the latter's chin. Dragging his husband’s face closer to his. He nibbled Changmin’s lips, enjoying the latter’s gasps and moans.

It lasted for more than a minute. Younghoon keep on holding Changmin’s chin. He nibbled and sucked to Changmin’s liking. The latter barely could even sit, Changmin almost tumbled onto Younghoon. Younghoon pulled Changmin closer, making him to sit on his lap. He pulled from Changmin and brushed his fingers to Changmin’s cheeks to check on him.

Changmin was breathless. He burrowed his face to Younghoon’s neck and take as much oxygen as he need. Younghoon ruffled Changmin’s hair, “It’s only five kisses so far, you said thousands isn’t enough?”

Younghoon laughed hearing Changmin whine as he punched him softly, “Hng! What you just did wasn’t just kisses!”

They looked at each other. Changmin sighed in happiness as he snuggled closer to Younghoon. He looked up and Younghoon welcomed him with another kiss.

Changmin, though he whined and run out of breath, he desperately try to follow Younghoon’s lead. He hitched when Younghoon suddenly held his thigh, caressing it, making Changmin shiver from the touch.

“Changmin...”

“Yeah?”

“Did you lock the door?”

Changmin nodded shyly, “I did.”

Younghoon chuckled and grinned at the latter’s response before pushing Changmin down from his lap. Changmin laid down, opening his arms to welcome Younghoon. His ethereal lover climbed on him, trapping him between his arms.

They exchanged glance. Younghoon looked down at Changmin’s loose shirt. It fell off from his shoulder, showing his collar bones. “It’s okay if I do it tonight, right?”

“Of course,” Changmin stared at Younghoon’s face above him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Younghoon’s neck. “Ah, seriously, I love you so much.”

Younghoon smiled hearing that, he whispered before pecking Changmin’s lips once again, “I love you way much more.”

The ethereal man lowered his face, eyes still staring at Changmin. He burrowed his face to Changmin’s neck as he leave kisses there, he made sure not to leave any trace on the neck. It will be hard for Changmin to cover them, so he went lower.

Changmin threw his head backwards when Younghoon started to kissed near his collarbone. It wasn’t a sweet kind of kiss. Younghoon sucked and bite at one place, then soothing Changmin by kissing the exact same place.

“Younghoon-” Changmin gasped when Younghoon pinned his hands above his head with one hand. The other one is now touching his hips, slowly moving to his ass and squeezed it gently.

Changmin shuddered from the touch and looked away from Younghoon. His face is all red. It’s been too long, he got so sensitive.

“You’re hard already?”

“W-what?” Changmin looked down and found Younghoon grinning at him. He can’t handle the view, moreover Younghoon now lifted one of his legs. Fuck.

“I haven’t even touched your cock,” Younghoon, still with his grin is now staring at Changmin’s crotch. The latter covered his face, feeling extremely embarrassed. He could feel his own cock twitching just by Younghoon’s stare. None of them were naked, but Changmin was a already a mess. “You’ve gotten so sensitive, I see...”

Younghoon pressed a finger to the younger's buttcheeks. It was so near his hole. Changmin moaned, as much as he felt miserable by Younghoon’s touch, he always want more.

He gasped and almost choked on air when Younghoon touched his cock, stroking it slowly. Changmin couldn’t stay still, he wiggled, asking for more attention. Younghoon eyed him without a smile on his face, it made Changmin heart beats fast. He bit his lips as Younghoon stopped and climbed on top of him again, pinning him hard.

More. More. More. He wants more.

Younghoon really knows how to make him desperate. The older is giving light kisses, while Changmin wants something more than just that. His hands pinned, he couldn’t touched Younghoon’s face and brought it closer to him. He whined each time Younghoon pulled away after one and another kisses.

“Younghoon..., ah?!”

He almost cried when Younghoon grinded his cock to his ass. Younghoon’s hard. Changmin couldn’t control his own body anymore as he unconsciously opened his legs, welcoming Younghoon. Their clothes kept them from touching each other directly, Changmin begged Younghoon to just strip him naked already.

“Well,” Younghoon stared at his husband. Changmin's lips form a faint smile when Younghoon pinched his cheeks and get out from the bed, “Strip yourself, I'll take the lube.”

.  
.

Changmin stretched in his sleep. He immediately opened his eyes when he felt like he bumped onto something. He looked at his side, and rubbed his eyes few times. Changmin slapped himself for thinking that he’s still dreaming.

It hurts.

Changmin looked at his husband who’s sleeping next to him. It’s real. He’s really here. It’s not a dream. Changmin beamed, he smiled so wide. He glanced at the clock and as always, headed to the kitchen to prepare the breakfast.

Sunwoo asked for cheese toast, so he fulfilled his son wish by making it today. He didn’t turn the TV on today, he only hummed while making the toast. When the toasts are almost done, he could hear the sound of door opened. Changmin knew who is it from the footsteps. It was light and fast, it must be Sunwoo.

“Appa...”

“Oh, you’re awake already?” Changmin looked down at Sunwoo who’s hugging his legs. He kneeled down to pick Sunwoo up and made him sit on the counter. Sunwoo was still drowsy, he kept on yawning and rubbing his eyes.

They were both silent until Changmin opened his mouth to bring good news for his baby.

“Let’s go picnic this weekend.”

“Really?!” Sunwoo’s eyes getting bigger. As if it sparkles. Looks like he had forgotten that he was so sleepy. Sunwoo tilted his head cutely.

“Yup!” Changmin nodded.

“Oh my!”

“Not only when it’s spring,” Changmin talked while his hand is busy with the toasts. “When it’s spring let’s picnic, when it’s summer let’s go to the beach, when it’s fall let’s go stargazing, and when it’s winter let’s go for a vacation. Let’s make as much memories as we can.”

Sunwoo couldn’t hide his happiness, he smiled brightly. Just like the sun. Just like his name. Sunwoo is as bright as the sun. Changmin almost melted just by Sunwoo’s smile.

“Sunwoo...”

“Yes Appa?”

“Wake your daddy up, tell him we have to eat breakfast together.”

Sunwoo ran with his little legs to Changmin and Younghoon’s room. Changmin could hear Sunwoo climbing the bed and jumped on Younghoon while shouting ‘wake up, wake up!’

Changmin chuckled hearing Younghoon’s groan. He looked down at the pretty cheese toasts on the plate. It wasn’t long until Sunwoo pulled Younghoon into the kitchen. Changmin turned his head and looked at his love with his lovely messy hair. Younghoon looked back, he smiles.

“Good morning, Changmin.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... How was it?
> 
> I worked on this fic despite my flu..., hope it's cute and warm enough! Thank you for reading my fic till the end ily :(
> 
> I tried to picture how Changmin would be as parent, isn't he the cutest? Our baby is the cutest!
> 
> Anyways, you can find on twitter @purryaong  
I swear i don't bite hehe! See you on my next writing~


End file.
